International Patent Publication Nos. WO 2008/104978, WO 2009/044392, WO 2011/066475, WO 2011/084193 and WO 2011/085056 to a co-assignee of the present disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
There remains a need for active and effective dsRNA therapeutic agents, which exhibit at least one of increased nuclease stability, increased target specificity, reduced immunogenicity or reduced off-target effects while retaining therapeutic activity.